


This Means War

by SarahPunk



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, mafia AU - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Gen, Organized Crime, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a deal gone wrong, Crime Lord and Mob Boss Suga declares war on rival gang, Got7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

Time 1 AM  
Detective POV  
The night was dark, darker than normal. I had just received a wire telling me I needed to meet at the station. It wasn’t like the station to wire me this late at night. The only other time I had met at the station this late, was when the infamous Al Capone had gotten captured. I had a feeling this wire was a lot more dire than that.  
I arrived at the station, along with my partner Chips. His name wasn’t really Chips, but the entire force called him that. The nickname origin was unknown, but he seemed to like it.  
“Chips, what’s the 411?” I said holding the door open for him.  
“Well detective, this is a massive case. We have been following it for some time now, and it wasn’t until a few hours ago, we thought the case went cold.” Chips said as we approached the Chiefs’ meeting room. All of the big detectives were there, waiting for the news.  
“Take a seat everyone.” The Chief said walking into the room. I followed my order and took a seat next to Chips. “This is a big case people. We need to bust it before it goes cold again.” The Chief turned on the projector to start his slideshow. “This is crime lord and mob boss Min Yoongi aka Suga. He runs a bigtime gang called BTS. His cronies call themselves ARMY.”  
“Boss, isn’t that your old partner?” Chips leaned over to me and whispered.  
I couldn’t believe it. I was speechless. That was in fact my old partner. Suga and I were the toughest crime busting duo in all of New York at one time. He decided that the dark side paid more than the law side ever would. He wasn’t wrong about that, but once he joined he turned into a completely different person.  
When I worked with him, he was in fact crooked. I should have seen it from the beginning. He was organizing a mob right under my nose, but I was too young and naïve to see it. I had even been a member of BTS at one point, loving the family that I had joined. Things got too slippery for me and I left. After a few years of hiding, I decided that I needed to get back to the force, and that the force needed me.  
“Detective Jin, would you like to give us a speech? Or can I continue?” The Chief asked, annoyed that I wasn’t paying attention to him.  
“No Sir, please continue.” I said apologetically.  
“Right, thanks.” He paused, the click of the slide on the projector brought me back to reality. “This is mob boss and gambling honcho Jr. He runs the gang Got7. As of 0:21 hours a hit has been made on him. Suga lost one of his most prized hitmen because of Jr. We need to get to Got7 before ARMY does. If we don’t all of our hard work goes down the drain.” He hands his assistant a pile of folders. “Here is the case, and all of the evidence. I expect the most professionalism out of everything. Everyone is dismissed, except Jin. I need to see you in my office.” The Chief left the room, along with the silence.  
I sat back in my chair and ran my hands through my hair. What did he want? What did I do this time? The chief was always finding something to nag me about. I sat there as the room cleared out, even Chips ran the opposite direction after the Chief said he wanted to see me. After what felt like years, I got up and slowly made my way to see the Chief.  
“Jin! My number one detective.” Chief said looking though a case on his desk. He didn’t even look at me when he called me that.  
“I’m not your number one detective. You make it known every day.” I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.  
“You’re right. I shouldn’t bluff you like that.” He looked at me and leaned back in his chair. “Look Jin, I wouldn’t be asking this of you if you didn’t have personal ties to this case.” The Chief sounded really concerned. I was afraid what was going to follow. “I need you to go undercover.”  
“Well.” It’s all I could say. I didn’t know how to respond.  
“You know Suga. Hell, you two were attached at the hip at one point in time. You’re the best man for the job.”  
“And what exactly am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hey Suga! It’s been five years, I decided on a whim to come back to the family?’” I started to get a little upset.  
“We’re working on your case as we speak. It will be scripted, so you’ll have to make sure you’re consistent.” The Chief stood up and walked over to me. “I have a lot of faith in you.” He handed me a file with my name on it.  
“Thanks Chief.” I tried to sound thankful, but my mind was far from being thankful. I was terrified.  
“I suggest you get started ASAP. That way, you won’t be thrown any curve balls.” The Chief sat back down.  
“Okay Chief. I’ll get right on that.” I stood up, and walked out of his office. I made my way out of the police station. This day was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

————————————————————————

Suga POV  
Time 1AM  
“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STICK TOGETHER!” I was fuming. I couldn’t believe that the deal had gone so wrong so fast.  
“Boss, I’m sorry, things just got out of control. I can’t prevent someone from being a spaz.” V was crying. He had just witnessed his best friend in the entire world die before his eyes.  
“Why was Kookie all alone? HE WAS VUNERABLE!” I was yelling louder than I had realized. J-Hope had grabbed my arm to calm me down.  
“I’m sorry boss. I don’t know what else to say.” V had finally cracked. He was on his knees, begging for forgiveness. I wasn’t sure if he was asking me to forgive him, or if he was asking Kookie to forgive him.  
“Get out of my face. I’ll clean this mess up.” I motioned for everyone to get out. They left in a hurry. I sat down at my desk, distraught over the fact I had just lost the best hitman I’d ever known. Kookie was a young kid, not a day over eighteen, and it was a shame he was gone so soon. The details as to what happened were all over the place, but one thing I knew for sure was that JR was behind it.  
I wasn’t about to let JR get away with murder. I had to avenge Kookie. This meant war.  
\-----------------  
Yugyeom and Mark POV  
image

Time 1 Am  
Our lungs burned. Our hearts raced. Yet, we couldn’t run fast enough to escape what had just happened.  
“Jr is going to kill us. I bet he’s already got someone out there digging the hole right now.” Mark said as he slid down the back alley wall, out of breath.  
“It’s not our fault what happened. Kookie reached for his gun. What else was I supposed to do?” I sat down next to Mark. Our breathing slowly became more regular the longer was sat there.  
“What are we going to tell Jr? The last thing we need is a war. Suga is ruthless.” Mark was still trembling.  
“It’s okay Mark. We will find a way.” I said trying to comfort him. I looked down to see blood on my shoes. It didn’t sink in until that moment, that I had killed someone.  
“Maybe we can skip town? Leave and never be found?” Mark was becoming delirious.  
“We can’t run from this. Jr and Suga both have connections all over the place. They will find us.” I said with a shudder. We sat there for a few more minutes, before jumping to the sound of police sirens.  
“Yugyeom, those are for us. WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE.” Mark jumped up and started to run. Before I could calm him down he disappeared into the darkness.  
“DAMN. MARK!” I yelled, but got no response. He was gone, and I was alone. Both of us were alone. This was a dangerous thing. Especially after what had just went down. “What am I going to do?” I run my fingers through my hair and slide back down to the ground. I couldn’t face Jr alone. I couldn’t face him without Mark.

————————

Mark POV  
Time 1 Am  
image

 

I couldn’t stay anymore. I had to run. Running was the only logical thing that I could think of in this moment. Yugyeom killed Kookie. Not out of cold blood, but self-defense. The kid was reaching for his gun, getting ready to do god knows what with it. I’ve been with this gang since the beginning and we’ve never killed anyone. Jr hated anything to do with killing. Our business was underground gambling rings. The cops had been on our tails for a while now, and after tonight, they were going to be more in tune to our illegal ways. Jr would be extremely pissed about this, because he had spent a lot of time and money to clean up our money trail.  
The only kind of violence Jr approved of was scaring people straight. Since we were in charge of New York’s biggest gambling ring we had to rough a few people up. Many factors went into this of course, but most of the time it was people who were caught cheating. We were rough on cheaters. Another type we often encountered were the debt rats. They were usually fighting a gambling addiction and played on credit. We weren’t the only ones they owed money to. Chances were, they owed all of the big family’s money. We went easier on these kinds of gamblers, for we knew they would be roughed up by multiple people they owed money to.  
While I was running from my fate, I ran into someone, falling in the process. I was out, flat on my back looking up at the nighttime sky. I could see a faint blue neon sign that said Police.  
“Are you okay?” This black figure said to me, reaching down to lend me a hand.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” I said nervously. I looked into a face of familiarity.  
“Better be careful, some people aren’t as nice as me.” He laughed, patting me on the shoulder.  
“Yeah thanks.” I laughed nervously backing away, slowly pacing myself into a full on run.  
The entire run I was picking my mind for where I had seen that guy before. He had a very familiar essence about him. It wasn’t long before I knew who he was, and that scared me more than answering to Jr. 

———————————

Detective Jin POV  
Time 1AM  
image

 

I was not looking forward to this undercover operation. Suga wasn’t dumb. He would know what I was there, and wouldn’t be trusting with me. What was the Chief thinking? He couldn’t be serious about this.  
As I was walking away from the station, I was hit by a strong force, nearly knocking me to the ground. I looked down to see a young man lying flat on his back.  
“Are you okay?” I said to the kid.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” He said to me. His voice was shaky. I couldn’t tell it if was because he had just had the life knocked out of him, or because he was running from something. It was one in the morning after all, and like my father always said, nothing legal happens after midnight.  
“Better be careful, some people aren’t as nice as me.” I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. I brushed off some dirt from his shoulder. He had on a nice suit, a blue pinstriped suit tailored to his exact height.  
“Yeah thanks.” He laughed nervously once again, but this time our eyes met. He had a look of terror in them. I couldn’t help but think that I knew him from somewhere. I just had that feeling. It’s what I call the detectives feeling. Before I could reply to him, he was gone. Gone as fast as he came.  
The walk back to my apartment was far from pleasant. It was cold, and damp. The weather had put everyone through a loophole lately. This weather was as crazy as the things that had been happening. I knew that I had to get on this case fast, or else my cover was going to be blown. I prayed that Suga wouldn’t suspect a thing.  
As I sat at my dinner table, a hot cup of coffee in hand, I began to go over the case. Not much had changed since I left years ago. Rap Mon was still Suga’s right hand man, V was in charge of the operations, and Jimin, well Jimin was an interesting case. He had joined the gang around the same time I had left. He wasn’t too hard, or too convincing, and Suga was afraid to let him do anything serious. The last profile in the folder was Jungkook’s. I was very fond of him when I spent time with them. He was the sweetest kid, and it saddened me to great lengths that his life had to be the one taken in foolish greed. As far as I was concerned, Suga had blood on his hands.  
I noticed that the rest of the file was missing. Damn Chief forgot to give me the Intel on Got7. How was I supposed to know who was who if I didn’t have their profiles? This was frustrating to no avail. I knew that I had to call the main office if I wanted to get anything on this gang.  
I got up and dialed my Chief. It rang a few times and he finally answered. “Do you know what time it is?!” He was upset.  
“You ruined my night, so I’m out to ruin yours.” I replied, not wanting his attitude.  
“What do you want Jin?” He said annoyed.  
“Who has a job, yet doesn’t have all of the materials to do his job? I’ll give you one guess.” I replied.  
“Well, if you want to go that route I do have a lot of incompetent people working for me…” Before he could finish I cut him off.  
“What the hell were you thinking putting me undercover and not giving me all of the details of the case? I have none of Got7’s information, how am I supposed to come out of this alive?” I was starting to get extremely upset.  
“Yeah about that.” He sighed. “Jr has done a lot of work to keep his cronies in the dark. We’ve been trying for years to get info on them. That’s where you come in. You work with Suga, and bring Got7 down.”  
“You knew all along Suga would work with me didn’t you?” I was in disbelief.  
“I’m not certain. But I am confident that when you tell him your intentions, he’ll be less reluctant to help.” The phone went silent.  
“I’ll see you whenever I guess.” I hung up the phone.  
I walked over to the table and sat back down. The clock said it was a few minutes past 1:30 in the morning. I had a lot of work to do. A lot more than I thought I could handle.

—————————–

Suga POV

Time 9AM  
image

I thought about what I was going to do. It wasn’t going to be an easy thing to do, but it had to be done. I called everyone into my office to tell them my plan.  
“I know it’s been a difficult few hours, and I’ve decided on what we are going to do to avenge Kookie.” I looked straight at V. “What’s the saying? A hitman for a hitman?”  
“Sir, I think you mean, an eye for an eye?” Jimin said.  
“No, I know what I said Jimin. I know exactly what I said.” Flustered I continued my speech. “Like I was saying, a hitman for a hitman. Kookie was the best damn shot in all of New York. Because Jr took my shot, I’m going to take his. V, you’re going to kidnap Yugyeom and bring him back here. This is your chance to make it up to Kookie.” I said sympathetically. “You’re not going alone though, I’m sending J-Hope with you.” They both looked at me and nodded. “I want him back here alive. And not a single scratch on him.” I turned around and left the meeting room. I was off to prepare for my new visitor.  
\----------------  
Mark POV  
Sometime later that morning

 

I had run until the sun came up. There was no way I was going back to Jr after all that had happened. I had wandered all over the city, seeing new things I had never seen before. I stumbled upon a 24 hour café, and went inside. It was one of those stereotypical coffee shops seen in films. I was surprised as to how busy it was at this hour of the morning.  
I made my way to the back, still disoriented from the details of my very long day, and found the bathroom. I quickly went inside and locked the door. Placing my hands on both sides of the sink, I let my head hang, also letting the flow of tears run down my face. What had happened? It was all so fast, it was hard to say. I still couldn’t believe that we had killed someone.  
I looked up, looking into the mirror in front of me. My face shocked me. Pale, dirty, with dried spots of blood, my face told a horror story. I quickly started to scrub my face, trying to erase the awful things I had done. It was like I was Dorian Gray, and the mirror was my portrait.  
After I cleaned up, I went to the counter to order something to eat. If I was going to run more, I needed my strength. I placed my order and grabbed the latest daily newspaper. I got my food and started eating. While eating, two well-dressed men walked into the café. They both sat down on either side of me, not saying a word. I got a bad feeling about this.  
“Hello Mark.” One of them said to me. “Suga wants to talk to you about something.” One of the guys stood up picking me up by the shoulder, the other guy threw money on the table to pay for my food. They escorted me out of the café and thew me into a car. This was the beginning of the end.

Yugyeom POV  
9AM

“What exactly do you mean, shots were fired?” Jr said, very calmly. It was terrifying not being able to read his emotion. He sat there, looking at me from behind his desk, not even showing any sign of emotion.

“We, I, uh…” I couldn’t even talk. It was too hard for me to form a single sentence to describe what happened. Jr knew what happened, he just wanted to hear it from me.

“Yugyeom.” Jr walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, “I’m going to have Bambam come get you, and take you to get cleaned up. You look awful.” He called Bambam, and he immediately showed up waiting in the doorway. “But before you go, tell me where Mark went.” He looked me stern in the eyes

.  
“He ran off.” I said, it was like Jr was hypnotizing me.

“Alright.” His face went from unreadable, to visibly upset. “I’ll send The Dragon.” He walked over and say back down.

Bambam escorted me to my room, where he handed me a new suit. “This was made for you this morning. Please keep it nice.” He left as soon as he handed it to me.  
I sat on my bed for a while before I changed my clothes. I was covered in blood, and was surprised I hadn’t noticed it sooner. I even still had the gun on me. I removed it from my inner jacket pocket and looked at it. I opened the revolver cylinder and noticed that all six bullets were still there. “This doesn’t make any sense. Mark didn’t have a gun, and I didn’t shoot, who shot Jungkook?” I said to myself. I couldn’t grasp this. Before I thought about it anymore, I immediately ran to Jr to tell him what I had discovered.

 

“If what you’re telling me is true, then this was an inside job.” Jr said, looking at my gun.

“What does that mean?” I said confused.

“It means, we’re being followed.” Jr said, putting my gun in his desk drawer.

“Call The Dragon.” Jr said to me. I nodded, and left his office to do as I was told.

Jin POV  
Later That Day

 

I had gotten the courage to go back to Suga’s hideout. It had been a while since I had been there. I had left the gang as soon as Jungkook had joined. I briefly had gotten to know him before I got my current position offered to me at the force. It was going to be a nerve wracking reunion, for I knew Suga was not going to be too pleased to see me. After all, I did abandon him.  
I walked up to the solid steel door, and before I got the chance to knock, the peep slide opened up.

“Jin?” A voice I knew all too well said.

“Yeah Rap Mon, it’s me. Let me in?” I said.

He immediately opened the door, and embraced me in a hug. “Man, I’m so glad you’re back. So much has happened, it’s good to see something good happen for a change.”

“Yeah, I heard. It’s a shame things happened the way that they did.” I hugged him back.

“It is. But there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He sighed. “Let me take you to see Suga, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Rap Mon started to lead me to the main office.

As we walked through the halls, I looked over every detail of the hideout. It hadn’t changed much since I had last been here, but there had been a major addition to the security team. This stuff looked very expensive, and very police official. It was strange seeing it in the possession of a crime lord.

“I have to warn you…” Rap Mon stopped us right outside of Suga’s office.“Suga has been a little…off lately. I think he’s losing his cool.” Rap Mon looked sad.  
“That’s not like him. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“No one knows, he won’t talk to anyone.” Rap Mon opened the door and told Suga I was here.

“Ahh, Jin, come inside.” Suga said as I stepped inside. “Rap Mon, leave.” I had never seen him move so fast, the door closing behind him.

“Long time no see Suga.” I said taking a seat in front of his desk.

“Very long time. And it’s convenient you show up now, of all times to come back.” He said sitting down at his desk.

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to act clueless.

“You’re a cop Jin, I’m not stupid. You’re here to investigate Jungkook and us.” He said putting his feet on his desk, putting his hands behind his head.

“Uh, no. I’m here for good. I kind of got fired.” I lied. I started to rub the back of my neck to seem more authentic.

 

“No! No you didn’t.” He gasped, suddenly standing up in disbelief. “You were the best! What did you do?” He leaned forward.

“I, well, I accidentally shot one of the fellow detectives.” I lied. I was going by the script the Chief had sent me. It was a bad script, but it was all I had to go off of.

“Well that’s unfortunate, but I’m glad that you’re back. I’ve missed you.” He looked happy. It wasn’t like Suga to show happiness. It meant weakness to him.

“Well I’m glad to be back.” I smiled. “But I need work.”

“Right, well, we’re about to need an extra pair of hands. You can help.” He started for the door and motioned for me to follow. “Long story short, Jr of the Got7 gang put a hit on Jungkook. I’m avenging him. Poor kid was too young to die that way.” We walked to the basement, were two goons were guarding a door. “Inside is how we’re going to avenge Kookie.” Suga opened the door. Inside I met eyes with a face that I knew.

“Oh boy.” I said, mistakenly out loud.  
\-------------  
Jr POV

Later That Night  
image

 

I sat there for a while after I sent Yugyeom out. Holding the revolver in hand, I examined it. I remember when I gave this gun to Yugyeom. He was young, but needed protection. I was training him to be a hitman, and with doing this I made him shadow Mark. Mark had been with me since the beginning. There never was a day Mark wasn’t by my side for one reason or another. He was like a brother to me. Now that Mark was M.I.A that terrified me.  
It was strange that shots were fired, someone died, and Yugyeom was covered in blood, only to find out that no bullet from his gun was fired. This was highly concerning for me since the police had been trying to bust me for years. My underground gambling ring had turned into a hot spot, and anyone who was anyone came to test their skills. We even expanded to the East Side because the original operation was getting too small. Supply and demand was getting way out of control.  
JB, my gambling operator, controlled both operations. He was in charge of everything from paying off the cops, to roughing up cheaters and people who owed me money. JB and I never stepped foot into the violent side of operations, we always sent Youngjae, Yugyeom, Mark, or in severe cases, The Dragon, for that. Most of the time it was just a few slaps, and the person either paid, or never came back. If it got to the point where we threatened to call the Dragon, people coward in terror. Only twice The Dragon had been called for a job, and both of those times are unspoken of.  
My gambling ring started about five years ago, and has been rapidly growing by the month. The feds took an interest when one of their undercover police officers got roughed up on the job by my crew. It wouldn’t have happened if the cop would have stayed straight. Whoever decided to put a recovering addict undercover for a gambling operation, deserved everything they got.  
This was when I gave Yugyeom his personal protection. I gave him this revolver after he was caught in the cross fire of punches during the undercover rough up. He got really hurt, and spent a few days in the hospital. This was the best thing I could do to ensure he was always safe. Although, I don’t think he ever fired it, not even at a gun range.  
The question laying heavy on my mind was, “who shot Jungkook”. This was a mystery to all of us, but I knew Suga thought I had ordered it. I didn’t, but that wouldn’t stop him from doing something crazy to prove a point. I needed to find out who shot Kookie, and I needed to find out fast.

Jin POV  
Night  
image

 

I was looking into the eyes of the same kid who ran into me the morning of my undercover assignment. I didn’t know him, and he didn’t know me, but that fateful encounter predicted our future, unbeknownst to us.

“Here.” Suga handed me a huge machete.

“What’s this for?” I asked, looking at it but not taking it.

“You have to prove your worth.” He was holding it by the blade, shoving the handle in my direction. He looked at me annoyed. “You thought I was just going to let you back in with no problems didn’t you?” He laughed. “What is it with people nowadays?” He turned to the boy and got in his face, grabbing a handful of hair. “We have people like this who kill out of cold blood, and we have people like you, who think they can go and come as they please. What do you think this is? A free country?” He snorted. “It’s Anarchy! Someone needs to bring order to this world, and I guess it has to be me.”

I looked around the room, Rap Mon was cringing, anticipating what Suga was going to do. V and J-Hope were standing in the doorway trying to avoid eye contact. I, along with Rap Mon, was cringing. I watched as Suga carelessly flung the huge knife around, teasing the boy with it.

“What are you going to do Mark? It appears as though your hands are tied.” Suga said, tracing Mark’s jawline with the knife.

Mark, this name came up in my file. He was Jr’s hitman. I was now starting to put things into perspective.

“What are you going to do Suga?” I said, quickly regretting it.

 

“What am I going to do?” He said turning to me, keeping the knife to Mark’s neck. “The question is Jin, what are YOU going to do?” He quickly turned to Mark, pushing the knife into his neck. The blood started to drip down his neck.  
I stood there in disbelief, as I watched Suga butcher this young kid. I couldn’t step in, because that’s exactly what Suga wanted, a fight. I had to stand there, while I witnessed a murder.

“I’m going to make you a message Marky. I’m going to send you back to Jr, and he’s going to see what I’ve done, and he’s going to take the hint. He’s not going to like it, or what I have to say about killing my Kookie, but that’s what happens when things go wrong. People die. Sound familiar?” Suga stuck the knife in deeper, making a long clean cut along Mark’s neck. Mark soon slumped over, chair and all, in his own pool of blood.

“Suga, was that necessary!” I was furious.

“I had to make him a message Jin. You know how things work around here. Or did you forget how things happened when you decided to become a cop?” Suga was cleaning off the knife with his handkerchief. “V, this is your job. Take Jin with you.” Suga looked at me one last time before leaving the room.

V looked at me with sad eyes, “Sorry. This is all my fault.” He walked over to where Mark lay, picking him up and placing him on a rug. He rolled him up and put him over his shoulder. “Come on, we have a delivery to make”.

After all of this, I deserved one hell of a raise, and a pardon for murder.  
\-------------  
V POV  
Midnight  
Suga was losing his mind. First sending me and Kookie to do a job, now he’s killing people, important people. He’s been going downhill lately, and I think he’s finally hit rock bottom. Killing Mark wasn’t necessary, and now I’m in charge of disposing of the body.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” I said to Jin, not taking my eyes off the road.

 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t cause any of this.” He was really trying to comfort me.

“It is. It was because of me Kookie was shot. Rule number one of mob life, never pull anything out of your jacket pocket when in the middle of a deal.” I tightened my grip on the stirring wheel.

“Note taken” Jin said monotone.

We pulled up to the Got7 headquarters and immediately got out of the car. We walked to the trunk and I opened it. There laid Mark, rolled up in a rug. It’s awful it had to end it like this.

“Here, let me help you with…” Jin said as he reached down to help, I quickly cut him off.

“No, I’ll do it, I caused this mess.” I picked up Mark and slumped him over my shoulder. I carried him to the far side of the dumpster and propped him up, I unwrapped the rug from him so someone would see him.

“Let’s go.” I ran back to the car, Jin in tow.  
I drove into the dark night, trying to not think about what I had just done.

 

Youngjae POV  
Midnight  
I was on the bottom of the food chain in the gang. I was JB’s gofer, and I hated it. “Go get this, go do that” that’s all I ever heard. The only time I ever did enjoy doing things was taking the trash out. I could escape, and I always did it late at night, so I wouldn’t be bothered. However, things have been tense lately and JB hasn’t let me out of his sight. Tonight was about to get extremely irate, so I would discover something horrid.

I was taking the trash out as usual, and I noticed a strange car pull up and park in front of the building. I immediately hid behind the dumpster to watch what was going on. I noticed a dark figure go to the trunk, pull something large out, and place it by the dumpster. The whole thing lasted all of ten seconds, and the car drove off in a hurry. Curious, I went to see what they had left. I noticed a person, wrapped in something, sitting upright by the dumpster. I walked closer and had noticed it was Mark. I touched his face to see if he was still alive, and he was still warm.  
“Someone, HELP!” I yelled as I picked Mark up in my arms. I ran inside only to be greeted by a panicked Jr. He quickly took Mark from my arms and ran him into the den, laying him on a couch.

“Who would do something like this?!” Jr was trying everything he could to hold back tears. “MARK, WAKE UP.” Jr was hitting Mark in the face lightly, trying to wake him up. “Go call for help!” Jr yelled at me.

Shocked at what I was witnessing, I hesitated, and then quickly ran to call an ambulance. The ambulance felt like forever for it to arrive, and all I could do was sit and watch Jr try to revive Mark. It was just me and Jr in the hideout, since everyone else went to the club for the night, and I felt absolutely helpless. I watched Jr frantic for a few more minutes, before I noticed Mark open his eyes. Jr was too emotional to notice, so I ran over and started talking to Mark.

“Mark, stay with us, we’re getting you help.” I said opening his eyes, looking into them for signs of life.

“What are you doing?” Jr said to me.

“He opened his eyes, I’m trying to keep him with us.” I said.

“MARK STAY WITH US.” Jr was yelling at Mark. This was effective, and Mark once again opened his eyes.

During this, the paramedics arrived, rushing in and saving the day. They quickly loaded Mark in the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

“I’ll drive.” I said as I pulled Jr with me to the car. We get to the car and I start to drive in a hurry.

“What happened? How did you find him?” Jr was still crying, but he was in more of a shock now.

“I…I don’t know. I saw someone pull up in a car and drop him off. They left so fast I couldn’t see who it was.” I said, paying close attention to the road.

“Who would do a thing like this?” Jr said, getting visibly angry.

“No, don’t get angry. We need to be there for Mark. Anger comes later. Put your emotion in strength for Mark.” I said

“You’re right.” He said. I could tell he was going along with everything I was saying. His shock was becoming deeper.

We pulled up to the hospital and immediately was escorted to the family waiting room. The nurse told us we had to wait, because they were doing medical things on Mark. I watched Jr closely, making sure he wouldn’t do anything irrational.

“His neck, it was butchered. Who would do that? What did Mark ever do?” Jr sat, talking to himself, with his face in his hands.

“I’m going to go call the club, and tell the guys to meet us here.” I patted his back. He didn’t acknowledge me, but he kept talking to himself.  
I left the waiting room to find a phone. That would turn out to be a huge mistake.  
\---------------  
Jungkook POV  
Flashback  
image

 

Suga had sent V and me to conduct a business transaction with two of Jr’s wise guys. It was an unusual situation, because anything business related was always done with a sit down. I knew something was up as soon as Suga gave me the details to the case. V however, wasn’t aware of my concerns, for he was never sent out to do a job. This was his first job, and I knew that Suga wouldn’t be so careless. I knew that Suga had underlining intentions.

When we got to the docks for the shipment, we were greeted by two Got7 men. I didn’t know their names, for I had always talked to Jr, because I was Suga’s main business man. It was almost very rare that Jr would talk to anyone other than me, or send anyone other than himself, to talk to me about anything he had concerns with. I was even more on edge when I discovered what the shipment was, and knew something bad was going to happen when Jr didn’t show up for the exchange.

Two tall guys approached V and me as we walked up to the pier. They were short in conversation, unprofessional, and nervous. When I asked where Jr was, they acted like they didn’t know. I did all the talking, because that’s what I was hired to do.

“So, you’re saying that you don’t have the shipment?” I said, annoyed.

“No, Jr sent us empty handed.” The tall blonde said.

“That seems very unlikely, considering Jr is always the first one I talk to for things like this. And who are you anyways?” They could sense my annoyance strong.

“I’m Yugyeom and this is Mark.” The tall blonde said, as the other blonde elbowed him in the side.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now.” I ran my hands through my hair and kicked at the ground. I looked up at V, his puppy dog eyes full of fear.

“I can’t help it that we weren’t given the shipment. We’re just underdogs.” Yugyeom said.

Before I could say anything else, there were gun shots. Both Mark and Yugyeom ran, and I hit the ground.

Youngjae POV  
Midnight  
After about five minutes of walking around looking for a phone booth, I finally found one. I had to call all of the club locations, because I wasn’t sure where the guys were at. They never told me anything, and hardly ever asked me to go with them anywhere. I was always stuck at home, cleaning, and getting caught up in situations like the one tonight.

After about ten phone calls, I finally reached JB.

“Hey JB, you and the rest of the guys need to come to the hospital as fast as you can.” I said, trying to stay as calm as I could.

“Why? What’s wrong, is everything okay?” JB was starting to get angry.

“No, everything is not okay. Mark had an, accident.” I wasn’t sure what had happened, so I decided minimal details would be best. 

“I’ll assemble the gang. And whatever you do Youngjae, DO NOT let Jr out of your sight.” Before I could respond JB hung up on me.

I quickly ran back to the hospital waiting room to find Jr nowhere to be found. I automatically assumed he had been called back to see Mark, but as soon as I stepped into the waiting room a nurse approached me.

“Are you Mark’s kin?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah, I am.” I said nervously.

“If you would like to see Mark now, it’s okay. He’s asleep, but stable.” She led me to Mark.

When I got to the room, it was hard to see anything because the lights were so dim. When the nurse turned them on, the sight was shocking. Mark was bandaged up all the way to his chest from his neck down, and he looked deathly white. He wasn’t moving, and he looked like he was barely breathing.

“He lost a lot of blood, but we’ve been giving him some to replace what he lost. If you could, please try to find out what happened. That wound was made by a knife. And it was slowly done too.” The nurse backed away, closing the curtain behind her.

I walked over to Mark, and watched him for a while, before he looked up at me. I jumped a little, not expecting him to be awake so soon.

“You were the last person I’d expect to see first.” Mark laughed a little.

“I found you. I thought you were dead.” I said, looking down at him.

“I thought I was dead too.” Mark looked at the celling.

“What happened?” I asked Mark as I sat down next to his bead.

“I was kidnapped, and sliced up.” He looked at me, trying to avoid moving his neck.

“Who did it?” I asked, afraid of knowing the answer.

“Suga did it.” Mark said in disbelief.

“SUGA. AS IN ARMY SUGA.” I jumped up and yelled. I had heard a lot about him, but never have I ever seen any of his work.  
“Shh, sit down will ya, don’t cause a scene. It’s the last thing we need right now.” He waved at me to calm me down. “By the way, where’ Jr?” He asked.

“I went to call the guys in, and Jr disappeared.” I said, confused.

“Then you need to get out there and find him. I’m sure he’s pretty distraught right now. He’ll do something he’ll regret.” Mark said, getting upset.

“I’ll go now. You’ll be okay?” I asked, unsure to leave Mark or now.

“I’m in good hands. Go find Jr. We don’t need any more drama.” Mark said with a reassuring smile.

“I’ll see you soon hyung. Get some rest.” I took one last look at Mark, before setting out to find my missing boss.  
\-----------  
Suga POV  
Flashback  
I joined the force with Jin around the same time. I had known Jin longer than the rest of the force, because we had trained in the academy together. We had grown very close, and I really liked the kid. He was a special kind of person, the kind who would die for you because he was fond of you. I really admired that tenacity. It was something I could never do.

I didn’t last long in the force, because I couldn’t handle how things were being done. I felt personally responsible for the crimes happening, and I had this overwhelming guilt to stop it. I started to form my own group, the ARMY, to take down the thugs that the police weren’t doing. It always seemed to be logical response, because anything else just added to the problem. I had asked Jin to join my plan, but he had refused many times, before finally agreeing to do it.

It was a few years in the making, the ARMY that is, and Jin wasn’t in it from the beginning. He had witnessed a young woman’s murder by her psycho ex-boyfriend, a guy the police had arrested and released a hundred times over. When this happened, Jin reconsidered my offer, and together we officially formed our gang. I was more involved than Jin was, for I was the one doing all of the dirty work. Jin was pretty loyal to the force, not doing anything illegal, unlike I was. Eventually we grew apart, and Jin sided with the law.

The recruitment was easy for me. I was always on street patrol, and because of the time of night I patrolled the streets, I was always arresting young punks. This wasn’t my original plan, but recruiting the people I arrested became more of a reality since I had repeat offenders. My first two recruitments were V and Rap Monster, two punks I arrested one night while they were tagging up the town. Rap Monster and I had a very tough relationship, because anytime I saw him I was arresting him. V on the other hand, was an overall good kid, and I had only met him once before this arrest. To my surprise, they both joined without a struggle, and with that, they became the first two official members of BTS.

The next recruitment was Jungkook. I met him through a friend from the east side. I was introduced to Kookie about a year after V and Rap Mon had joined me. Kookie was young, and very anxious. He was just recently kicked out of the academy and was desperate for work. I hired him, not really knowing what I was going to do with him, and he suddenly became this business genius. He was ordering shipments of black market goods, and selling them by the thousands. Before I knew it, we were rolling in the money. He was also good with a gun, which became handy when he would go out and work with other gang families in the region. He suddenly became my favorite, and through him my small group became an empire.

Kookie brought a lot to the table, even bringing in new recruitments. His good friend J-Hope would soon follow in his footsteps, quickly adjusting to the hustle lifestyle. J-Hope was the watchdog, the protector of Kookie. It was too risky for me to go out to protect Kookie during jobs, so J-Hope took my place. The two grew very close, and even formed a brotherly bond. I would later find out why Kookie was so determined to make new connections. This reason, along with the people he was working with, would be the downfall of so many people. He knew exactly what he was doing.

I left the force not too far into my stay at the station. I was only two years in, and my time needed to be spent with the gang. This sent a rift between Jin and I, which made us go our separate ways. Jin wasn’t cut out for the underground lifestyle, no matter how crooked he knew officers could be. I thought the money was great, so I quit my job. Jin, as smart as he was, thought I was stupid. He would turn out to be right, especially after the Got7 gang joined the scene.

Got7 was quite a famous bunch. They ran a series of small time gambling rings, and somehow grew to huge proportion because of this. Their rise to fame was fast, too fast, and I was suddenly suspicious when Kookie started to befriend the gang leader Jr. Sure, the money was good, but Kookie devoted all of his time with Jr, and this concerned me. He didn’t know much about Jr, I didn’t even know much about Jr, and I had all of the background checks at my fingertips. This guy had absolutely no records on file, and he didn’t even have an alias. Something never quite settled with me about Jr, and like I would learn with Kookie, I would soon learn why Jr was such an enigma. 

 

Jr POV  
Flashback

No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.

 

This was one of the ten commandments of the mafia. It was something that the force made sure I knew.

“This ensures your safety. The person who introduces you, is responsible for you. They won’t come after you if something goes wrong, they’ll go after the person responsible for you.” Chief Jimin said as he was laying down the foundation of my undercover work.

“Are you sure that’s a thing? Because that seems too simple.” I said, nervously.  
“You’re right to be suspicious.” Jimin said as he handed me the file.

 

I opened it, looking at the faces of the BTS gang. “So I’m to befriend Suga?” I said as I was looking through the profiles.

“No, you’re to befriend Jungkook. He’s, special.” Jimin hesitated.

 

“What do you mean by, ‘special’?” I said confused.

“He’s undercover as well, but Suga is getting suspicious. He knows something is up. The other district has asked me to send in an undercover officer of my own.” Jimin tried to be reassuring.

“What’s going to make him believe me? He’s suspicious of Jungkook, he’s going to know something is up with me too.” I said as I put the folder on Jimin’s desk.

“He lets his emotions get the best of him. He’s too distracted with Jungkook. He won’t even suspect you. If he does, you won’t be seen as a cop.” Jimin said handing me another folder. “This is the gang you’re taking over. It’s legitimate, but they also know who you are and what you’re doing.”

“So everything is set up without a hitch?” I asked, hoping he would tell me the truth.

“You might face some problems, but it’s all golden for now. You’re assignment is to bring down Suga and his black market ring.” Jimin looked as nervous as I felt.

I got up to leave for my first day as a mod lord, but before I could leave Jimin stopped me. ‘And one more thing. Try not to get too attached. It’s not professional, and it can drive you insane.” I nodded at Jimin’s advice, and I left the station as a new man. From now on, I would be known as Jr, leader of the Got7 gang.  
\---------------  
JB POV  
Flashback

 

Never be seen with cops

 

This was rule three of the ten commandments of the mafia. I broke it several times. For some reason, I was never ratted out either. It was about six years ago when JR was introduced to me by Officer Jimin, the head of the undercover department at the local police station. JR was new, fresh, and young. I was afraid he was too fresh to be seen with me, he smelled of the academy.

 

I agreed to take in an undercover officer on my own behalf. I was hoping that an undercover officer could see that my “organized crime” operation wasn’t really crime at all. What I was doing wasn’t illegal, and I wasn’t doing anything different than the big shots in Las Vegas. Even Las Vegas was founded on gangster ground. Bugsy Siegel was the reason Vegas came to be, and he was the dirtiest of the dirty. All I wanted was a small bar, with some poker tables. When I agreed to let JR investigate, I was granted all pardons of any crimes I had on my record. Of course I took this offer. I’m not stupid.

In my earliest days of the Mafia scene, I was the gofer. I hated that job, but that’s where you start when you want to make it in the business. When the proposition with JR was brought to my table, I had just become boss, and I was leading a small group I called Got7. I was afraid to give up my power to JR, because too many people would become suspicious. So I dismantled the family, adding JR as boss and recruiting new members at the same time. It wasn’t easy recruiting new members, because too many people knew each other in this life. Even if you were in a different family, people always knew your business. You could never escape it.

I relocated my businesses, and renamed them to make this undercover operation work. I wasn’t told about why they wanted to go undercover, but I knew that it had something to do with a different family. I didn’t care what was going on, as long as it didn’t interfere in my business. When I recruited people, I went above and beyond to do this. I found Mark through a cousin of mine, he came with the highest recommendation. I found Youngjae and Yugyeom wandering the cold New York streets homeless, I knew Bambam from my school days, and then there was Jackson.

Jackson was a special recruitment, for he was an actual gangster with an actual past. I was concerned when he came to me, desperate for a place on my team, because he was leaving his family for mine. This was risky because it was disrespectful. Jackson was running from a family, a group of people he made an oath to, all because he wanted more. There was no honest way of doing this, but running was a huge no-no. Even though I really didn’t want to take Jackson in, for fear the undercover officer would be uncovered, I did anyways. He was young, and desperate. I had been there myself, and it was only right of me to help him out.

In order for everything to go over well, I told Jackson he needed to change his name. He wasn’t too keen on it, but quickly warmed up to the idea when I said he could call himself anything he wanted. Knowing Jackson though, I knew that was probably a bad idea. However, he surprised me when he choose “The Dragon” as his new name. I approved, and decided with a name like that, he’d be my hitman. However, like the saying goes, once a cheater always a cheater. I should have known not to take Jackson in. Like he did with his old family, he would run from me too, but not before leaving a huge mess that I would have to clean up.

As for Jr, we grew close pretty quickly. I learned a lot about him in his time as my “boss”. I made a vow that I wasn’t going to get close to Jr because of his actual reason working with me, but it soon changed when we met Jungkook. I had seen Kookie around here and there. I never interacted with him, but Jr made it known that he wanted to get to know Kookie. I never found out why that was, but I assumed it had something to do with the BTS gang. In all my time as a member of one of the seven families, I had never met or seen Suga. That’s not a bad thing, from what I’ve heard through others, he was a nut. Ruthless, and mean, he would always shoot and ask later. I didn’t like people like that, and I was nervous about Jr going into that mess.

As Jr wished, I made it imperative that Kookie and him meet. It would be a fateful turn of events when I agreed to do this. I wish I could take it back now.

 

Jin POV  
Midnight

 

As V drove on this eerily dark night, I was thinking of ways to get information out of Suga. I needed to get my case closed as soon as I could, because I needed to get myself out of this mess. I had already witnessed a murder, and it’s only been twenty four hours on the job. I needed to get to the Got7 gang, and I needed to do it pronto.

“So…” I said looking out the window, not really knowing what to say.

“No need to make small talk. It’s okay, the silence helps me thing about what I’ve done.” V squeezed the stirring wheel tight.

“What happened? Why do you keep saying ‘what you done’?” I looked at him.

“I..I don’t know.” He shook his head as tears ran down his face. “One minute we were talking, and the next, Kookie was dead on the ground.” He didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“What were you supposed to be doing?” I decided to take advantage of his vulnerable state, in hopes this could lead me to some valuable information.

“Suga sent us to pick up a package, he didn’t say what for.” V wiped his face. “I was suspicious because Suga sent Kookie with me, and Kookie never went on jobs with me.”

“Why was that suspicious?” I studied V’s demeanor, and how his voice raised anytime he talked about uncomfortable topics. 

“Kookie was respected enough that he didn’t have to do street jobs. If anything involved Kookie, he spoke to Jr himself. Suga liked it that way, it gave him the upper hand on potential problems in the future.” V started to calm down a bit. He looked at me, and then pulled over to the side of the road.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, as the car pulled over on the side of a desolate, dark highway.

“I need to confess something.” V said, as he looked me dead in the eyes.

“What’s that?” I was hesitant in my response, for I was afraid of what was to come.

“Kookie didn’t die because Jr ordered it.” V took a deep breath and continued, “He died because Suga ordered it.” V couldn’t look at me after he said this.

“Who shot Kookie?” I asked, unsure of what the entire story was.

“This is the wrath of The Dragon.” V started crying again. Before I could ask anymore he began to drive.

I sat there stunned, not knowing what to think. Suga had his own killed? Over what? What was I going to do now? All of this was becoming too real.  
\--------  
Jackson POV  
Flashback

I didn’t leave the family, I was kicked out. This was a juicy piece of gossip that somehow didn’t hit the main street, and I used this to my advantage. I wandered the streets for a few weeks before Suga found me, and asked me if I would do a favor for him. Of course, I was desperate, so I said yes.  
Suga asked me to make a hit, during a transaction between him and members of the Got7 gang. He also wanted me to get into the gang, so it would be a little easier to access this hit. I agreed, and was soon sent to JB, the gang’s boss. I went to JB, begging for a place in the gang, and he eventually agreed.  
He set me up as hitman, especially after learning my past with getting kicked out of a family. Normally, if you disrespected the family, you would be killed without a chance to explain. I was spared, only because my former boss, was also my brother. He took pity on me, telling me that if I were any older he would have killed me.

What did I do so bad to get disowned from the family? I got drunk one night, with a few other members of my creed, and woke up the next morning to find them dead. Apparently, a person with a vengeance on my brother, wanted to send a message. Because I was drunk and not aware of the situation, he felt betrayed. That was why I was kicked out.

Now, I was a member of Got7, with a new name, The Dragon. JB didn’t know that I was working with Suga, and I didn’t know why Suga wanted me to make this hit. He didn’t give me details, only that the person he wanted dead was causing him problems, and that he had betrayed him. I didn’t ask questions after hearing that, for that could have been my fate too. The details were as followed: go to the docks at midnight on the date listed, and with a sniper rifle, take out the target. It was simple, or so I thought. Things would suddenly change the moment I would show up for my orders.

I waited a while before two people showed up, one seeming extremely anxious, and fitting the description of the person I was to make the hit on. He was looking around, trying to see where I was hiding. He was expecting me, which was something I didn’t expect. After a few more minutes, two more guys approached. The conversation got heated, by the actions of the one I was focused on, and this was my cue to do what I came to do. Situated on top of the shipping container, I aimed the sniper rifle on the back of the target. I took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The target fell to the ground, and everyone but the person accompanying the target, ran.

I sat there for a while before I moved, so I wouldn’t get discovered. The guy who was with the target, immediately started yelling.  
“I know you’re here!” He yelled. I remained quiet. “Show yourself you coward! I know who sent you!” He started walking to where I was hiding. Before I heard anything else he said, I ran.

Mark POV  
Location: Hospital Bed 

 

I’m lucky to be alive. I was nearly decapitated, and lost a lot of blood. All for what? For a job gone wrong? Where was Jr when I needed him? All of this was too much to deal with. While running the scene of this fateful night over and over in my head, I heard someone come into the room. It was Yugyeom.  
“Hey there Yugy. Come sit next to the bed.” I said, pointing to the chair by my bed.

Yugyeom walked in and sat down. He looked rough. I was concerned for his health. I might have been the one in the hospital, but by the look of Yugyeom, he was about to hit the floor.

“Something isn’t right.” Yugyeom lounged back into the chair and sighed. “Something isn’t right about what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, confused.

“How everything happened. Something is fishy. I know neither of us shot him.” He looked at me, tears filled his eyes. “Mark, I think someone, somewhere else shot Kookie. He fell towards me, which means he got shot from behind.” He leaned towards me and whispered.

I took a deep breath. “Why, who, would want Kookie dead?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. I know Jr wouldn’t, he actually liked Kookie. I think it was an inside job.” Yugyeom said, as he looked at the ceiling.

“Inside job? Like, someone inside of the BTS gang killed their own?” I was confused, but then again, all of this happened so fast.

“It’s the only way to take down a made man Mark. And the boss has to do it too.” He looked at me, with fear in his eyes.

“Don’t worry. Things will be okay.” I tried to reassure him, but I knew it wasn’t working.

“I can’t help but worry Mark! We introduced Kookie to Jr. We’re responsible for this. That means we’re next.” Yugyeom was right. We did introduce Kookie to Jr, and we were indeed next.

 

Jr POV  
Location: Police Station 

 

“What are you talking about, Kookie is dead?” Jimin couldn’t help but sit down when I told him the news.

“I don’t know what happened, or why, but I know that I sent Mark and Yugyeom to the docks for the transaction and for some reason Kookie was there. He never does that kind of thing. Something is off about this whole ordeal.” I sat down and ran my hands through my hair.

“Okay, we can fix this. We can go in and infiltrate the hideout. We have all we need so far, it will be easy.” Jimin said quickly searching through his filing cabinet.

“All we have on him is buying of illegal goods. That’s three years max. It’s not enough.” I crossed my arms and took a deep breath. “And to top all of this off, Mark is in the hospital with a huge gash in his neck.”

“What? How did that happen?” Jimin stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

“Suga kidnapped him. I don’t know. All of this isn’t making any sense.” I was starting to get a headache.

“Well we have that on him. Mark knew who did it, we can take a statement and arrest him.” Jimin reached for his phone. Before he could call in backup I stopped him.

“No.” I paused, Jimin stood there looking at me. “He started a war. Let’s give him what he wants.” 

“Are you nuts?! I can’t legally allow that.” Jimin was growing upset. “I can’t believe you would suggest such a thing.”

“It’s the only way to get him, and lock him away for good. We want him alive, remember.” I said, standing up heading for the door.

“Okay, wait.” Jimin ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, we can do it. You can do it. Just don’t burn down the city.” He was not happy about this, but he knew I was right.

“I’ll get on it Chief.” I turned and walked out the door. What I needed to do to get Suga, was to get him where it hurt most, his family. It was time for me to make a hit, and I had just the guy for the job.  
\---------------  
Jungkook POV  
Time: Unknown 

 

I was laying there, looking at the sky. The nighttime was turning into morning, and the sky was a pretty shade of blue. Everything was fading, and the sounds around me were echoes. I couldn’t make out any specific voices or faces, but what I could distinguish was that I was slipping. I was on the verge of blacking out when I felt my body being lifted up.

It was dark, but I could hear voices. They were talking, frantic and panicked. I couldn’t make out the language, even though it sounded so familiar to me. It was hot, extremely hot. I could feel the sweat running down my face. The shooting pain in my back wasn’t much better. It would occasionally throb, like someone was digging around in my flesh. The pain was so unbearable, I blacked out again.

I eventually woke up, after what felt like forever. I was hot, sweating profusely. My mouth was like cotton, dry and uncomfortable. The light in the room was dim, and I couldn’t see where I was at. The room looked like an office. There were filling cabinets all over the room, with piles of paper over flooding them. The awards on the wall appeared to be that of an ex-military kind, with many ribbons and honors following important framed documents.

Sitting up was difficult. The tightness in my back was just as unbearable as the pain I was feeling. I struggled for a few minutes to sit up, and when I eventually got in a comfortable position, I noticed I was shirtless. There was a white rap around my entire torso, and my pants appeared to be ripped and stained. My shoes had also been removed, as well as one of my socks. Nothing was making sense to me. I didn’t know where I was and why I was in so much pain. All memory of what had happened was gone.

It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, and the lighting. Things were starting to come back to me now, and it was all too real. I thought I had died, but I had survived. I needed to get out of this venerable state I was in, because I didn’t know who had saved me. I wasn’t safe here.

I decided to leave, slowly standing up feeling the pain go throughout my entire body. I was slow, due to my pain, and the fact that I could barely walk. I bumped into a few things, knocking them over making a huge crash. It wasn’t soon after, the door opened an in walked in a familiar face.

“Jungkook, you’re awake!” I suddenly sat down in shock, knowing I wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

 

Youngjae POV  
Location: Hospital Parking Lot

 

I was about to go insane. I looked all over for Jr but couldn’t find him anywhere. I was out of breath from running. I knew that this was not going to go over well with JB, me loosing Jr. Why was I even in charge of anyone? I’m just a gofer? None of this was making sense.

Recently people had been acting weird. No one wanted to talk to me about anything, and they were even ignoring me when it came to asking me to do things. Jr was always assigning Mark and Yugyeom to do the things I normally was assigned to do, and all three of them looked scared out of their minds. I didn’t question this, because I knew I’d be ignored. So I decided to just do my own thing. Doing my own thing is what got me in this situation. Doing the right thing always gets me in trouble.

I walked around the parking lot for a little more before I decided to go back to see Mark. As soon as I was walking into the hospital, I ran into Jr.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” I yelled.

“I had to clear my head.” Jr’s eyes got wide, and he looked surprised at my tone. 

“I think you could have picked a better time to clear your head. Things are a little serious right now.” I didn’t even wait for him to say anything to me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator.

“Is Mark okay? Is something wrong?” Jr said, concerned.

“He woke up. He’s doing fine. But you running off like that concerned both of us.” I leaned against the wall of the elevator and ran my hands through my hair.

 

“That’s good. Has anyone else showed up?” He asked me.

“I don’t know, I was too busy looking for you.” I said. “For some reason, I’m more scared of JB than I am of you.”

“What?” He looked at me confused.

“I called JB to gather everyone so they could come here for Mark. He told me to not let you out of my sight. He didn’t say why, but the way he said it was how a mother speaks to her child when scolding it.” I sighed and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened.

“I’m glad you called everyone in. I have something important to say to everyone.” He put his hand on my shoulder and walked past me to the waiting room.

“Yeah, no problem.” I stopped and said to myself, once again being ignored.  
I walked into the waiting room where everyone was. JB had gathered everyone from the club and delivered them to Jr. I took a seat next to Bambam.

“Hello everyone.” Jr said, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. “Something has happened that needs to be addressed.” He paused and looked at JB.

“Suga has decided it would be a good idea to mess with Mark. I’m not sure why he thinks I would have a hit on Kookie, but he does. I can’t let this go. He has injured one of my brothers, and this means I have to act upon it. So with this being said, I am leaving all leadership duties in the hands of JB, and I am going away for a while.”

This news was a shock to all of us. The room was filled with sighs, and exclamations of disbelief. I was right along with the shock, and sunk back in my chair trying to take all of this in. Jr was serous. His face was stone cold, and unreadable. I’ve never seen him this cold before.

“Don’t do anything irrational boss.” JB said, standing up in the process. “Mark is alive and well, Suga isn’t worth any stress.”

“I have to do what needs to be done. This is personal.” Jr walked out of the room. Along with Jr’s departure, the air in the room went too.

“Well now what?” I said, not knowing what else to say.

“You heard him, I’m in charge. Now everyone go back to the dorm. I’m going to go see Mark.” JB left for Mark’s room.

All of us remaining got up and began our venture back to the dorm. The entire ride home was in silence. Things were all too surreal. No one wanted to address Jr’s departure, and no one wanted to talk about Mark or the situation with Suga. I think the rest of the guys, like me, were unsure of how to address any of this. So we decided the best thing was to go to bed. We ended that horrible night, only to wake up to more drama waiting for us.  
\-------------  
V POV  
Location: Car  
image

 

I pulled the car over to the side of the road. Jin was sitting next to me, and I had a good feeling that he was all sorts of confused as to what was going on. I decided to confide in him, because I was about to explode. I couldn’t hold the information anymore.

“Suga ordered the hit on Kookie.” I said, gripping the stirring wheel as hard as I could.

“How do you know this?” Jin asked me.

“I was there when he ordered the hit.” I took in a deep breath and let my soul spill out of my mouth. “Suga had been getting really mean towards Kookie after he found out that Kookie had gotten close to Jr. Suga did not like that one bit. He never elaborated as to why he didn’t like it, but anytime he talked about it he turned red. A few days ago, Suga called Kookie into his office to discuss the deal. We were to go to the docks to meet members of Got7 for an exchange of black market goods. We were told nothing else.” I stopped and looked at Jin.

“You don’t have to tell me this.” Jin said to me.

“No, I have to tell you. I know you’ll listen to me.” I took a deep breath and continued, “I wasn’t called into the meeting. I thought that was weird. After Kookie left Suga’s office, I hid outside of the door and listened to Suga on the phone. He was talking about money, and the location and time of where Kookie and I were to be for the exchange. He said ‘The Dragon better not disappoint’ and hung up the phone. I quickly left before I was caught.”

“What did you tell Kookie?” Jin asked, his voice sounding concerned.

“Nothing. I told him nothing. Which I regret, but I couldn’t let Suga onto what I knew.” I started to cry. “So when the time came, and we got to the meeting spot, I could tell Kookie was just as suspicious as I was.” I stopped and looked at Jin, he looked white as could be. “Kookie was looking around, and was jumpy. The two members of Got7 were suspicious of his behavior, and when Kookie went to pull out the money, that’s when Yugyeom pulled out his gun. But Kookie was already shot before anyone else shot their gun. That’s when everyone ran.”

“Oh V, I’m so sorry.” Jin put his hand on my shoulder.

“I stayed behind, and I was trying to find the shooter.” I shook my head. “I saw someone run away, and I chased after him.”

“Did you see who it was?” Jin, with his hand still on my shoulder, asked.

“No, but I did see the car he got into. It was one of Suga’s cars.” I put my face in my hands and cried. We sat on the side of the road for a good twenty minutes before I stopped crying. I was finally letting myself see what had happened, and it was tearing me up.

 

JB POV  
Location: Hideout  
image

With Jr leaving me in charge, I knew this wasn’t going to end well. For anyone. I had to get things in order, and snap everyone out of shock. Mark was coming home soon, and we couldn’t afford another vulnerable situation like what we had with Mark. I called in reinforcements, and extra firepower just in case someone thought it would be a smart idea to infiltrate on our headquarters. I closed all of the casinos and kicked everyone out of the hotels. Innocent people had no place in this. War was about to happen, and I wasn’t sure if anyone was going to make it out alive.

I wasn’t sure what Jr had up his sleeve, but I noticed that he was spending a lot of time away from his headquarters office. Ever since the night of the incident, Jr was a missing person, and that had me concerned. It wasn’t like Jr to just disappear on everyone and neglect his responsibilities. He had a plan, and it was a personal one, I could read it in his eyes.

I knew that is Suga was going to be sending in his goons to do his dirty work, that the hospital would be the first place. Mark was a sitting duck, and we all knew that. I decided it would be a good idea to send guards to watch Mark bedside, and I even armed Mark with one of my custom pistols just in case he needed it. Mark wasn’t keen on this idea, but he knew it was the best thing I could do.

I wasn’t quite ready to call everyone into a meeting, because I felt like they needed a bit of a break. So much had happened to them in such a short amount of time, even I was considering taking a nap. I couldn’t do that, because there was so much that needed to be done. I hadn’t experienced this much tension in years, and I knew that this wasn’t going to end good for anyone. I was honestly scared, but I couldn’t show my fear. For fear meant weakness, and a vulnerable gang.

 

Jr POV  
Location: Home Office  
image

 

I decided that going home was the best thing to do after leaving. I was a target, and everyone knew that. I also had an important weapon waiting for me at home, and I needed to be there to prepare it. I had been planning this attack on Suga ever since I signed up for this job, and now it was all falling into place. It was not that I put my plan in action. Suga would never suspect a thing.

“Jungkook you’re awake!” I said as I walked into my office. Looking around I noticed that he had crawled from my couch, to the middle of the room, knocking over everything in his way. “Here, let me help you back to the couch.” I walked over to him, putting one of his arms around my shoulders helping him up.

“Ah, be careful, the pain.” Kookie winced. He was so hot it felt like he was on fire.

“Here.” I put him down on the couch and took a good look at him. “I was afraid that the fever was going prevent you from waking up.” I walked over and picked up the aspirin. “You need to take this, you’re fever is entirely way too high.” I handed him the pills with a glass of water. He took them both.

“What happened? How did you find me?” He winced through the pain.

“I followed Mark and Yugyeom to the docks the night of the deal. I had a feeling something was going to go down. I didn’t know you were going to be there though.” I started to check his bandage and wound.

“I didn’t know I was going to be there either. It was a last minute thing Suga decided. I was suspicious about the whole thing, I should have known.” He jumped at my doctoring his wound, “That really hurts. What’s the damage?”

“A .22 caliber round. Not sure what experience this fool had in the past, but he clearly wasn’t educated on his hitman title.” I gave Kookie a new bandage and handed him some painkillers.

“What’s this?” He said taking the pills.

“Morphine. It will make you sleep, but it will make the pain, and any other problems you have, go away.” I nodded for him to take the pills, and waited until he did. “You’re staying with me for a while. You’re not to talk to anyone from your gang. It’s too risky. Considering Suga wanted you dead and all.” I got up and handed Kookie a new set of clothes.

 

“I need to let V know I’m okay.” He looked sad.

“No, not even V. It will be hard, but, I have a feeling he knew about this. I watched him chase the hitman.” I looked at Kookie, realizing now wasn’t the right time to discuss my proposition. “You need rest. Lay back down and let the medicine kick in.”

“Thank you Jr. I owe you.” He tried to smile at me, but the pain was preventing it.

“You do owe me, and we’ll talk about that later. Now go to sleep.” I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I was off to finalize my plan.  
\------------  
Suga POV  
Location: Hideout Office 

 

I had this elaborate plan of busting into the Got7 headquarters and just burning up the place, but I felt that would be too easy. I needed to eliminate them one by one. I had already started with Kookie. That little traitor, rubbing elbows with an undercover officer, and he thought I wouldn’t find out. I really liked him too, so it kind of hurt when I sent my hitman to take care of him.

I decided on a plan. I was going to eliminate them one by one, starting with Yugyeom and Mark. V was going to take care of this for me, for he believes that Yugyeom killed Kookie. It’s the perfect plan. An eye for an eye. The next target would be Mark. He was a vulnerable target, sitting all alone at the hospital by himself. It wouldn’t be too hard to eliminate him. The hardest eliminations would be JB and Jr. JB being an old school street hood, knowing the ins and outs of hits. Jr being protected by the police station, and having a random undercover officer protecting him somewhere close by, would be the toughest of the two. I wanted him all to myself.

He had been watching me for years, and it was only until recently when I found out he was an undercover cop. It didn’t pain me too much, because I knew that I could always throw him off. He was there to act and get information on me. It was easy feeding him lies, because no matter what I told him he was reporting back the information. Whether the chief believed it or not, was another story. I wanted Jr for another reason. He had soiled my precious Kookie, my prodigy. He made me kill him. So now, it was my turn to take revenge.

I decided that right now was the perfect time to act on my plan. I got suited up, with my armor and my gear, and headed out to the hospital to pay Mark a visit.

 

Jin POV  
Location: Apartment

 

After spending a few hours with V, and his confessions, I knew it was time to do some more digging. I wasn’t expecting so much information from one person, so I felt like it was too good to be true. I decided to dig up some info on this “Dragon” everyone keeps talking about. After a few hours of file searching, I finally found his file.

Name: Jackson Wang  
Aliases: “The Dragon”, “Puppy Wang”  
Affiliations: Former gang member, often seen with new gang Got7.  
History: Was kicked out of his first gang for taking jobs from rival gangs. Contracted hitman for anyone willing to pay the most money.  
Special Abilities: Speaks six languages fluently, master in fencing and karate.  
Other: Extremely dangerous, armed or not.  
Location: Unknown

 

I closed the file and sighed. There was so much known about this guy, but so little information on him. I needed to get to him before anyone else did. It was apparent that he was well sought after, and I needed to get on that list.

It was things like this that made being an undercover officer extremely scary. I remember this one time that Suga and I were set up for a job, only to nearly be killed in a blaze of glory on our way out. We later read about that in the papers, six members of Bugs Moran’s gang were killed by Al Capone. This event would later be known as the St. Valentine’s Day Massacre, and neither Suga nor I ever talked about it again. We lived in fear for years. Luckily anyone who saw our faces that day, didn’t make it out alive to rat us out.

With my knowledge of gangs and their favorite hangouts, I decided to make my way to a little bar at the edge of town. In the 20’s it was a speakeasy, but after the legalization of alcohol, it went back to being a sketchy club. A club that had a very, ominous clientele. The bar’s name, The Cotton Club, and if anyone looking for a hitman needed one, this was the place to visit. Thankfully, I was a man with connections, and I had a connection that would be a great help in my investigation.

I arrived at the club, a little annoyed that it had to come to this. I immediately walked up to the bartender.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked, leaning over the counter.

“I need to see Luciano.” I said, leaning in to avoid being overheard.

“What?” He chuckled, “You nuts. You can’t just waltz into a place asking for Luciano like that.” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Look, it’s important. Just tell me where he is.” I got a little more intimidating.

“No can do.” He shook his head and laughed. “I’m not stupid.”

 

Before I could try to find him on my own, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear.

“Jin. Long time no see old buddy.” Luciano said as he sat down at the bar.

“Nice to see you too, Lucky.” I looked at him. I couldn’t believe it, I was talking to Lucky Luciano and I wasn’t digging my own grave.

“What are you doing here Jin? Everyone knows you’re the fuzz.” Luciano took a drink of his beverage. He didn’t look too pleased to see me, but I could tell he wasn’t annoyed. That was a good thing.

“I need some information on a person, he’s got ties to gangs through hitman contracts, and I didn’t know who else to talk to.” I let out a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t think you could help me.”

He looked up at me, studying me. He stood up, picking up his glass and motioned for me to follow. I did. We made our way to the top of the club, right into his office.

“Take a seat.” He pointed to the chair in front of his desk, I sat down. “Who are you looking for?” He was looking out the window overlooking the club.

“I’m looking for a hitman who goes by, The Dragon.” I looked over to his two body guards standing in front of the door.

“The Dragon.” He laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re looking for him too?” He sat down and looked at me from across his desk, with an amused expression.

“Too?” I said confused.

“Yeah, too.” He laughed again. “I’ve been looking for that little punk ever since he came in here, drank my best liquor, and ran out on the bill. He drank over five hundred dollars’ worth of Italy’s finest. Do you know how long it took for it to be palatable? I should have taken care of him myself. I should have known I couldn’t trust anyone to do their job around here.” Luciano was a very excitable character. He was never dull in conversation, even when it was a business one.

“So I’m guessing you don’t know where he is?” As amused as I was, I was growing frustrated that no one had a clue where this guy was.

“If I knew, he’d be moping my floors paying for all that liquor he drank.” He paused and looked me in the eyes, “But if this has to do with Suga, I want nothing more than to bring that rat down.” This is where Luciano got mean.

“Don’t tell me he messed with you too?” I sighed. “God, does he need a babysitter?”

“Anytime his name comes up, or someone comes to me about something, he’s caused a huge mess. Just last week, one of my guys was supposed to transfer some money over to Suga for a job that happened a while ago, and Suga didn’t like how slow the kid was moving so he shot him. Right in the street. The kid wasn’t a day over sixteen. Little did Suga know, the kid’s father is my right-hand man. He’s got it coming. Before, anytime I heard of him and his gang I didn’t think twice about it, but now, he causes problems for everyone. He needs to go away.” Luciano lit a cigar.

“Man, he’s lost his mind.” I leaned back into the chair in disbelief.

“And his life.” Luciano gave me his look. The one that meant business. “As for this Dragon you’re looking for, if he’s a contract hitman chances are he’s not going to be in a place like this. A man like that always has to be on the move. Your best chance of finding him by finding contact information somewhere and setting up a meeting. That’s what I would do.” He gave me a little smile.

“Thanks. Sorry to bother you, but you’re the only one I could think of. You know everyone and everything.” I said, standing up getting ready to leave.

“Before you go, just promise me that Suga will go away.” He stood up and looked me in the eyes. “I don’t want to do it myself. But it’s getting to that point.

 

“I’ll keep a closer eye on him. As of right now, I need him alive.” I turned around and walked out of his office.

It’s bad when a rival gang wants your head, but when the father of organized crime wants you dead, you’ve done a really huge screw up. As for the Dragon, the chase was on and I was on the hunt.  
\------------  
Kookie POV  
Location: Jr’s House

 

I laid back down, the pain in my back starting to go away. I was thankful Jr saved my life. He always had a sixth sense about things, and that’s why I trusted him more than Suga. Suga never really gave me his full integrity, and after a while I lost faith in him. He was always too careless, or let his anger get the best of him, and I was always left with the aftermath.

I can’t say I didn’t see this coming, right before my incident Suga was acting really strange. I would say almost paranoid, so paranoid, that he was beginning to talk to himself. I once walked in on him walking around his office, with gun in hand, laughing and talking to himself. When I walked into the room he pointed the gun at me and asked me to dance. When I didn’t comply, he turned around and laughed. I immediately got out of there.

I was happy to be away from Suga. He even thought I was dead, which, was even more of a comfort knowing he wouldn’t come after me. The only thing that was bothering me was V. He didn’t know that I was okay, and he was probably going insane himself. He was my partner in crime, and now he is all alone with a madman. I needed to get to him before Suga did. God only knows what Suga would make V do.

It wasn’t too long before I was out from my medicine. When I awoke, I was greeted by the smell of food, which made me follow the smell. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until I smelt food. I walked out into the kitchen, slowly because I was still sore, and found Jr setting the table.

“Hi Kookie. I bet you’re hungry.” Jr said as he was sitting the food on the table.

“I’m starving.” I sat down and took in the sight of tasty food.

“Go ahead, dig in.” He pointed to the food, and I didn’t waste any time. I quickly began to eat.

I sat there, eating, and watching Jr closely. He was acting different than I’ve ever seen him before. He wasn’t as cold, he seemed warmer. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile without forcing himself to. He sat there, cleaning his gun, and smiling. Even though it was comforting to see him smile, watching him get pure joy out of cleaning a gun scared me. I didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Uh, what’s with the gun?” I said with a mouth full of food.

“It’s for you.” He slid it across the table to me.

“What?” I stopped the gun before it fell off the table. I didn’t pick it up, I just looked at it. I was confused.

“You’re not dead, but you should be.” He paused, getting up to get a box out of the cabinet next to where he was sitting. He pulled out a box of ammo and slid it to me. “That, could very well save your life. Because I won’t always be there to protect you.”

“Thank you Jr. I don’t know how to repay you.” I said, shocked and choked up.

“I know a way.” He said, sitting back down, completely going cold.

“And what is that?” I took a bite of my food.

“I want you to kill Suga.” He didn’t hesitate one bit.

I dropped my fork, and just starred at Jr. I was in disbelief. Did he really want me to kill Suga?

 

Suga POV  
Hospital 

 

When I made V and Jin deliver Mark to his headquarters, I knew he wasn’t dead. I made sure not to kill him. My intention wasn’t to kill him, but to send a message. I knew that someone would find him, and I knew that he would end up in the hospital. He was a distraction, to make it look like Jr was responsible for Kookie. It worked, but, I knew it wouldn’t work for long. People were growing suspicious of me, and I needed to do something. I needed to get rid of Mark.  
When I arrived at the hospital, I noticed that Jr had a few of his goons guarding Mark’s room. Smart move on his part. It was impossible to get by them without starting a shootout, so I decided on another plan of action.

“Excuse me miss.” I approached the nurse’s desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

“Yes? How may I help you?” She asked with a sweet tone.

“Could you come with me for a moment? My mother is in the next room and I’m afraid I spilled something in her room. I don’t want anyone to slip and fall.” I smiled, and lied.

“Of course sir, please show me where it’s at.” She got up and followed me.  
We walked a little ways before I looked to see no one around, and I pulled the nurse into the janitor’s closet. I quickly put my hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream.

“Don’t fight me, or I’ll hurt you.” I pulled out my gun and held it up to her temple. “You’re going to do what I tell you to do, and you’re not going to give me any problems when you do it. Understand?” She didn’t answer me fast enough, so I shook her. “UNDERSTAND?” She then nodded and I released her and turned her to face me. “You know that room that has the goons guarding it?” She nodded at me, with fear in her eyes. “I need you to take care of something for me.”

“Wh-what would that be?” She hesitated.

“I need you to, silently and discretely give that patient something to permanently silence him.” I looked at her.

“You mean, kill him?!” She got louder.

“What did I tell you?” I pointed my gun at her to get her to be quieter.  
“I’m sorry.” She held up her hands, and I lowered my gun. “I’ll do it, as long as you don’t hurt me or anyone else.” She reached for the door, and I followed her close behind. She went to the nurse’s closet and got a couple of syringes. “I’ll go give them to him now.”

I stayed behind and watched from the nurse’s closet. She approached the goons, and told them that she needed to administer Mark’s medicine. They didn’t second question her. She disappeared into the room, and about five minutes later quickly left. She returned to where I was. Tears were running down her face, she didn’t even look at me. I stayed a few more minutes to wait for the monitors to go off. As soon as the alarms started sounding, I quietly left. My job here was done.  
\-------  
JB POV  
Location: Hospital

 

I got the call. I was told to come to the hospital. Something happened with Mark and the doctor needed to talk to me. I didn’t waste any time, I didn’t even tell the rest of the guys I was leaving. Before I left, I figured it would be a good idea to suit up. Not knowing what happened to Mark had me suspicious. I wasn’t going to take any chances.

The drive to the hospital was one of the worst, longest drives of my life. The sun was just about to come up, and the sky was a reddish purple color. Any other time I would have found it beautiful, but today, I found it ominous. The street lights seemed to take longer than usual, and no matter what speed I was driving, it wasn’t fast enough. I was in a daze, a never returning state of shock.  
It was slow motion. All of this. I knew what the doctor was going to tell me, and my mind was preparing me for it. Walking through the halls of the hospital was pure tunnel vision, until I reached the floor Mark was on. As soon as I saw his room, and the chaos that followed, I knew this wasn’t complications from his injuries. I was suddenly approached by the doctor.

“Sir, could you please come with me.” He was quiet, and hushed, and hurried me into the adjacent room. “Mark has passed away. I need the information of the arrangements you would like us to provide.” He looked at me with compassion. This doctor not only had the touch of bedside manners, he was truly sorry for my loss.

“I need to talk it over with the rest of the family.” I said. Or at least I think I said it.

“I understand. Take as much time as you need.” The doctor left the room. He left me alone.

I sat there, in disbelief. It was just yesterday I was talking to Mark, and he was all well. Despite the setback from his injuries, he was going to be coming home today. Before long I was fuming mad. Just thinking about Mark coming home today was making me extremely angry. I needed answers, and the only one who could give them to me was the nurse. Quickly, I stormed to her desk. She immediately noticed me, and retreated in fear.

“I NEED ANSWERS!” I slammed my hands on the counter and looked her straight into her eyes.

“I-I don’t kn…”Before she could finish I cut her off.

“BULLSHIT. I KNOW YOU KNOW. YOU HAVE BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT. YOU PRONOUNCED HIM DEAD.” I felt someone grab me, and start pulling me away. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS.” Quickly I was thrown out of the hospital.

 

“And don’t come back.” The guard said, before going back inside.

I laid on the ground, facing the sky crying. I screamed, hit the ground, and screamed some more. My rage was growing, and I was seeing red. It was time to take action. This was the last straw. I could taste the blood of the person who did this, and I knew that they were fearful of what was to follow.  
I got in my car, there was someone I needed to see.

 

V POV  
Location: Suga’s Office

 

This was it. I knew what Suga was going to ask of me. But little did Suga know, I had other plans.

“I called you in here because you were with Jungkook the night he was killed.” Suga sat on the end of his desk, facing me, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes, I know.” I said with no emotion.

“You must be really torn about what happened. So I’m going to allow you to act upon your emotions.” He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. “I’m going to allow you to seek revenge on the person who shot Kookie.”

I looked up at him. It was like he was taunting me, teasing me with what he had done. The small smirk that was starting to form at the corner of his lips enraged me. Before I knew what was going on, I stood up and punched him. He fell to the ground, hitting the corner of the desk on the way down. I walked over to where he was, and looked down at him. He looked up in disbelief, shocked as to what had just happened, blood coming from his nose and dripping down his neck. I pulled out my gun and pointed it in-between his eyes.

 

“Now, you’re going to listen to me. I know what happened, and I know who’s responsible. I can take my revenge now, or I can save it for later. It’s your choice.” I pulled back the hammer, and watched Suga take all of this in.

 

“Now V I know you’re upset.” He started to get up, and I pushed him back down with my foot. “I’m not the person you want to take your anger out on. The person you need to confront is Yugyeom.”

I looked into Suga’s eyes and shot about an inch away from his head. Before he could say anything else, I quickly left his office. I was on a mission, and I didn’t know what that mission was.

 

Suga POV  
Location: Suga’s Office

 

“Now V I know you’re upset.” I started to get up, but V kicked me back down. “I’m not the person you want to take your anger out on. The person you need to confront is Yugyeom.”

Before I could say anything else, he shot his gun at me and took off running. I laid there, with a throbbing pain in my head. I got up, after about five minutes of laying on the ground, and I was seeing double. Staggering, I made my way out of my office, leaning on everything in my way to help me walk. I was deaf in my left ear, because of the gunshot, and it was hindering my ability to see straight. It was either that, or the amount of blood I had lost from the gash in my head. I quickly fell to the ground, and everything was fading away. A face entered my tunnel vision, and I quickly blacked out.

I woke up in a chair, with my hands tied to the armrests. I tried to wiggle my way out, only to find out my feet were tied too. My head throbbed, worse than it did before, and I could finally hear out of my ear again. I heard someone behind me, making noise and talking. It was muffled, like it was coming from another room. Looking around the room I could see that I was in the embalming room of a funeral home. I could see the tables where the morticians did what they did best, there was even a body lying on one of the tables. None of this was making sense. Why was I here?

I spent a few more minutes struggling to escape out of my restraints. It didn’t work, and in the process I fell over on my side. Laying there I started to go over my list of enemies. None of which owned, or worked in a funeral home. Before I could finish my train of thought, someone picked me up from behind, sitting me and the chair upright.

“You’ve done something really bad Suga. And I’m here to show you what exactly it is that you’ve done.” The voice said to me. They were walking towards the body on the table, uncovering just the face. The person turned to me, walking over and stopping about an inch away from my face.

“I thought you were dead?!” I said in disbelief.  
\---------  
Jin POV  
Location: Somewhere

 

I tried to imagine where I would be if I was a contract hitman. Where would I hang out? What would I be seen doing? After about an hour of questioning life, I decided that my chief would be the best person to ask. He had never failed me when I asked for information, and I was confident that he would know something. Even if it was a small piece of information.

I arrived at the police station rather late at night. It was very busy, and people inside were running around like crazy. As soon as I entered the station I was immediately approached by my chief.

“Jin! Where have you been? I’ve been trying for hours to reach you.” He grabbed me and started pulling me through the station.

“I was following a lead.” I said, dodging people. “Why is the station so busy this late?”

“There’s a new development in the case, which is why I’m glad you showed up.

There’s someone I want you to meet.” He pulled me into his office. There was a young man sitting behind his desk. “Jin, meet Jr. Jr meet Jin.”

I stood there confused. Was this the Jr I was supposed to bring down while undercover?

“Jimin, you might want to start by explaining why I’m here, the poor guy looks so confused.” Jr stood up and walked over to me and Jimin.

“Ah, right.” Jimin laughed a little. “Sorry, so much is going on. Jin, you’re probably thinking why the guy you were assigned to arrest is standing in front of you right now.” He paused and looked at me.

“I’m thinking a lot of things right now.” I had no other way of putting it.

“Well, I figured. Don’t hate me Jin, but I kind of lied to you.” Jimin was acting strange.

“Lied about what?” I wasn’t amused.

“Jr, well he’s like you. He’s an undercover officer. He’s from the other district. I sent you in to throw off Suga, because he was growing suspicious of Jr. So really, you were in this to take down Suga, or at least try.” Jimin smiled at me, but I felt everything but comfort.

“So you’re telling me, I’ve been on a wild goose chase for the past four hours, for a guy who probably doesn’t exist, all because you needed me to trap Suga? Why didn’t you tell me this from the beginning? This would have been a lot easier.” I sat down in the chair, and starred at Jimin in disbelief.

“If he would have told you, Suga could have found out I was undercover.” Jr said. “But right now, we can’t talk about too many details. Suga has been kidnapped, and we have eyes on the location. We need to get to him before anything happens.” Jr put a file in my lap. “Here, is the entire case for review. But there’s no time to read it, we need to leave.” Jr started to put on his holster.

 

“What are we going to do?” I asked, standing up, file in hand.

“That’s up to Suga.” Jr said looking at me, handing me a gun in the process.

“Now let’s go. There’s a car waiting outside.” Jr walked out of the room. I turned to Jimin.

“If it makes you feel any better, Jr knew about this the whole time. So, if you would have tried anything, nothing bad would have happened.” Jimin said to me.

“I’ll deal with you when I get back. If I come back.” I grabbed my coat, and headed towards the car. From the way this was playing out, this night was about to get a lot more dramatic.

 

Kookie POV  
Location: Hell 

 

My mission was to kill Suga, and kill Suga was what I was set off to do. He tried to kill me once, and if I died trying to teach him a lesson, I’d die happy. The shock of me still being alive might be enough to weaken him, but I wasn’t relying too much on that. I knew that he would put up a fight. Despite me still being weak, my survival instincts were kicking in, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping.

When I got to the hideout, I saw V running out of the building. He looked upset, and he had a gun in his hand. I waited outside for a few minutes, just in case someone was going to chase after him. After I knew that no one was going to follow, I went inside, gun in hand. I heard moaning as soon as I entered the main room, and to my surprise I saw Suga laying on the floor in a pool of blood. I stayed back, gun pointed, to make sure he wasn’t going to attack me. He was out. Maybe even dead. This was too easy.

I walked up and turned him over with my foot, and could see that he was still breathing. He looked like he had just been though a fight. Either way, he was right where I wanted him. So, I picked him up and took him to the trunk of my car. My plan was to taunt him, to terrify him, so his last moments were far from pleasant.

While I was on bed rest I did a lot of reading. One of the things I read was the daily paper, and I kept up on the local news. Yesterday’s obituary caught my attention, for I saw a name that I recognized. Mark had passed away while receiving treatment at the hospital. I knew this was Suga’s doing, and I was going to make him feel remorse. Jr saved my life, and for that I was thankful. I was not only doing Jr a favor for saving my life, but I was also avenging Mark. So, I set out for the funeral home, the very funeral home that Mark was at.

Once I arrived I took Suga downstairs to the embalming room. I propped him up in a chair, and tied his hands and feet so he couldn’t escape. Then I looked around for things to taunt Suga with. I discovered that Mark was laying on the table, set to be prepped for a showing in the morning. I didn’t need anything else, I just needed Suga to come to.

I left the room, to make sure the main entrance was locked, so we wouldn’t be interrupted. While I was upstairs, I heard a crash downstairs, and ran to it. I noticed that Suga had managed to knock himself over, and I picked him up, and sat him upright.

“You’ve done something really bad Suga. And I’m here to show you what exactly it is that you’ve done.” I said, my back facing Suga. I walked to the table, uncovering Mark’s face. I turned to Suga, walking towards him only stopping about an inch away from his face.

“I thought you were dead?!” He said in disbelief.

I smiled. It must have looked wicked, but I didn’t care. “God, what happened to you? You look like you died and resurrected from the dead.” I went to touch his black nose, and he quickly turned his face away from my hand. “What? You don’t think I’m funny?” I laughed at my own ironic joke.

“You should be dead.” Suga said to me through his teeth.

“Should be, yes. Am, not so much. You failed to do your job Suga. But I guess you managed to redeem yourself with Mark.” I turned to look at Mark, then I looked back at Suga. His eyes growing big. “What Suga, you scared?”

“No. I’m not scared.” He said, with a slight stutter to his voice.

“You’re sure great at hiding it.” I laugh to myself.

I walked over to Mark. Looking at him, I studied his face. He was just beginning to heal before his life was taken from him, it was clear to see from the coloring on his bruises. He looked so peaceful, even though his life was taken from him way too young.

“I’m not sure what you were trying to accomplish by killing Mark.” I looked at Suga, still standing next to Mark. “But, in the end, it still made you look even worse than you already do.”

“I was avenging your death Kookie. It was the only way.” Suga said, lying straight to my face.

“You were doing something alright, but it wasn’t avenging me.” I walked over to him.

“What are you talking about Kookie? Why are you acting like this?” Suga asked, half pleading and half faking.

“You were avenging yourself. YOU tried to kill me. And I’m going to find out why.” I raised my voice, and Suga flinched. I pulled a medical tray in front of Suga, full of instruments used in the autopsy business. “Now, you’re going to tell me why you sent to have me killed.” I placed my hands on either side of the armrests and looked Suga deep in the eyes.

“I didn’t do anything Kookie! I swear!” He started shaking his head, avoiding eye contact with me.

“Oh no, that won’t do.” I reached over and picked up the pliers. “You need to be honest with me if you want to avoid what I’m about to do to you.”

 

I grabbed one of Suga’s hands, which was still tied to the chair, and I picked one of his fingers. I took the pliers and grabbed one of his fingernails. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and I began to pull. The screams penetrated the room, echoing, not having anywhere to escape. After a few more pulls, I succeeded in pulling out his fingernail.

“I’m going to make you go through what I had to endure when you tried to kill me.” I dropped his nail on the floor, Suga continued to scream. “Are you going to confess? Or do I need to do this again?” Suga just shook his head, grunting through the pain. “Have it your way.”

I pulled another nail out, and another. Nearly finishing his hand, he screamed, making me stop.

“ALRIGHT, I’LL CONFESS.” Suga screamed, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Shoot.” I dropped the pliers, and waited for his response.

“I knew Jr was a cop. You were spending too much time with him, I grew suspicious. The only way to eliminate my worries was to eliminate you.” Suga started crying.

“You failed. And I have no remorse for your tears.” Going behind Suga, I cut him loose, only keeping his hands tied. “You’re going to see the damage you’ve caused. You’re foolish actions have caused a lot of pain Suga. You killed someone innocent of any wrongdoing to you.”

I pushed Suga over to where Mark lay. Suga turned his head, to avoid looking at Mark’s lifeless body, and I pushed his head down so he had to look. “Take it in Suga. Take all of it in. You did this, and you’re not getting out of trouble this time.”  
Just then, Jr and another officer stormed in. They had guns drawn, and were ready for a fight.  
\--------  
Jr POV  
Location: Funeral Home

“Hold it right there!” I said to Kookie, as I walked into the situation. “Release him to us, he’s a wanted man.” I stepped forward. Kookie looked at me with wide eyes, full of confusion.

“You wanted me to kill him. I want to kill him.” Kookie went back to what he was doing.

“What I told you to do was just a ploy to get you two together.” I took another step forward. I studied Kookie’s face. He was extremely pale, covered in sweat, and I could tell that he had been bleeding from his wound. “Kookie, you’re weak. You need medical attention, give Suga to us and you can get medical help.”

Kookie pushed Suga’s head closer to Mark’s face, making Suga scream. After a few more minutes of that, Kookie pushed Suga towards us, and fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed Suga.

“Here, Jin take Suga and I’ll get Kookie.” I handed Suga over to Jin, and I walked over and picked Kookie up. “I’ll take you to the hospital.”

We all made our way upstairs. It was dead silent. Even though it wasn’t that far of a trip to the car, the silence made it feel like miles. Suga was crying, and I wasn’t sure what from. He looked pretty beaten up, and his right hand looked completely mulled. Suga kept mumbling things to himself, and every fifth word or so I could make out Mark’s name.

When we finally got outside of the funeral home, the slew of police cars had drawn a crowd. There was maybe thirty people there, all of who were just curious as to what was going on. Right before Jin put Suga in the car, we heard a voice from the distance.

“Wait! Wait!” The voice had gotten closer, and suddenly appeared out of the crowd.

“Kookie!” The voice ran up and embraced Kookie.

“V! I’m so happy to see you.” Kookie embraced V back.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? I was so sad. I thought I had gotten you killed.” V’s head hung and he started to cry.

“V, please be strong right now. I’m alive, but I’m not doing so well. I need you to be strong for me so I can heal.” Kookie picked up V’s face and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Kookie.” V said. I stood there watching the scene. V looked out of it, like he had been up for a few nights without sleep. His hair was messed up, and his face dirty.

“Don’t be sorry V, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Kookie tried to reassure V, but it wasn’t working.

“No.” He shook his head and looked at Kookie, then at me, then back at Kookie. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” V said.

“About to do what?” Kookie asked confused.

Before anyone could do anything, V turned around, gun drawn and shot Suga. At point blank range, V managed to shoot Suga right in the chest. A fatal shot. Suga suddenly slumped in Jin’s arms. I let go of Kookie and ran after V, and in the process, Jin quickly grabbed a lifeless Suga. V then dropped the gun and started to run, but I quickly tackled him.

“Someone get help!” Jin yelled, holding a bleeding Suga in his arms. Jin was slapping Suga’s face trying to keep him conscious. One of the other officers on the scene ran up and immediately started trying to stop the bleeding.

After a few minutes of wrestling V into custody, I finally got him calmed down and in a police car. He was hysterical, mentally breaking down, thrashing about. He wasn’t saying anything that I could understand, but I could tell that this was his final break. He was finally free. From whatever that may be, he was free.  
I turned to the scene playing out in front of me, knowing that we had a fatality on our hands, and another soon to be fatality waiting behind me. There were three people working on Suga, and even Jin, only to have the paramedics arrive to quickly rush Suga away. I quickly went back to a weak Kookie, laying on the ground, pale as could be.

“Kookie, please stay with me. Paramedics are coming back to help. It won’t be long.” I grabbed his hand and put it to my chest. Kookie looked up at me, with tears in his eyes. Within the blink of an eye, paramedics arrived, and took Kookie to get the medical help he needed.

 

Fast-forward: One Week Later

 

Today was the day. Today was the day I had to say goodbye to one of my brothers. It took a lot longer than originally planned to have the funeral. It was only right though. There were too many things going on, and it wouldn’t have been fair to Mark if we couldn’t have a service in his honor with our full attention on him.

Standing there in the mirror, suit as black as my mood, it was hard to look at myself. So much had changed in the short amount of time it had taken to bust Suga; that I had completely let myself go. Even though I wasn’t in charge of the gang anymore, and my cover was blown, the guys still looked up to me. I needed to be strong for them.

It was going to be hard. I was pretty broken, and being strong was the last thing on my mind. Within the past forty-eight hours I’ve had to visit V in prison, and identify Suga’s body. This whole process was taking forever because Suga was considered part of the evidence, and proper identification was in order to ensure that he was in fact dead. As for V, I didn’t know what fate he had. He had been put on psychiatric hold, and was being charged for murder. Even though I knew his intention, he did kill someone. But I knew that prison was the place V needed to be. Who knows what else he could have done.

I didn’t know what to expect with Mark’s funeral. JB planned the entire thing, and I felt guilty about that. Mark died right after I left, and that is something I’ll never forgive myself for. If I would have stayed here, he would have survived.  
I was asked to read a eulogy in Mark’s honor, and I was emotionless about this. Maybe it was from the shock, or maybe it was because I didn’t feel like the right person to do it. I felt like I had abandoned Mark, fed him to the dogs, and he was too weak to fight back. Even knowing that Suga was dead, didn’t help me feel any better about the situation. It was all too unfortunate.

Being left to my own thoughts had made me late to the funeral. I was quickly interrupted, from my deep thoughts, by a knock at the door.

“Jr, I know you’re not ready, but we need to get out there. People are thinking the worst with you because you’re taking so long.” Yugyeom said through the door. I opened it and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m ready.” I put a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder. Tears started to run down his face. I pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry Yugyeom. Mark knows that you loved him. That’s all that mattered to him.” I hugged him tight, then looked him in the eyes. “Be strong for Mark.” Yugyeom shook his head, and together we walked into the funeral service.

“The heart will break, but broken live on.” I said into the microphone.

Looking out over the crowded room of people who loved Mark, I could see pure heartbreak. There was Yugyeom, who was there the night Mark ran away and then ended up in the hospital. There was JB, the leader who couldn’t control the situation, and who took full responsibility and pain for what had happened. The last person from my group that I met eyes with was Youngjae. This kid was something special. He had single handedly rescued Mark. There was no one else there when Youngjae found Mark. I never did tell Youngjae how proud I was of him. The time never seemed to be right.

 

“Those were words spoken by the Great Lord Byron.” I paused, collecting my thoughts. “When I was looking for a quote to sum up how I would feel, these words spoke to me. Mark is gone, we are all broken, but the thing Mark would want us to do most is to live on. He wouldn’t want us to stop living all because he’s not here. That’s selfish, and Mark was far from selfish.” I took a deep breath and looked over the crowd. Stopping at Mark’s casket.

“His death was untimely and unfortunate, but what matters most is that Mark is no longer being used as a martyr for someone else’s agenda. He is at rest. There is now a new guardian angel watching over each and every one of us.” I ended my speech, and followed the crowd with saying our goodbyes.

The drive to the graveyard was long and winding. The weather was cold, bitterly so, and the ground was covered with a morning dew. We finally arrived, and the pallbearers, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and JB, carried Mark’s casket to the grave. They carefully placed it on the rest, so it could be lowered into the ground.

The pastor said the last words, and the casket slowly started going down. People started leaving, only leaving the family behind. I sat there until the casket was all the way in the ground, and waited until everyone else placed their flower in Mark’s grave. After everyone had left, I slowly got up and looked into the deep hole where Mark’s casket lay. I dropped my flower onto his casket, and slowly walked away.

“Goodbye brother.” I said, looking towards the sky. “Until we meet again.” I took a deep breath and joined my group. JB and Yugyeom embracing me in a hug. I wept, for the brother I had just buried.  
\------

Jungkook POV  
image

 

I spent about a month in the hospital. The doctor said that I was extremely lucky. The bullet that was lodged in my body was moving every time I took a breath, and it was inching closer to my lung anytime I made a move. The reason why I was so weak the night Suga died, was because I was losing so much blood from my gaping wound. Even though Jr did his best with me, it wasn’t enough. Thankfully, the doctors could help me more.

I was out when Jr brought me to the hospital. When I woke up, it was a week later and my nurse told me that no one had visited me since the night I was brought in. That hurt me a lot. I felt abandoned, like I was just used and thrown away. But I couldn’t accept that fate.

The nurse had collected the daily papers for me, and once I had full strength I began to read them. So much was in the paper about Suga, Jr, the police station, it was all so much to take in. I knew that Jr was an undercover cop, but I didn’t know Jin was as well. I also didn’t know that Suga had been under investigation for years.

Another interesting thing about Suga, and his criminal involvement, was his hired hitman. Jackson Wang, aka The Dragon, was arrested shortly after Suga’s death. He was arrested on charges of burglary and public intoxication. Reports say that when Jackson was taken into custody, he confessed to a murder. The claim was investigated, but no body had been discovered. That body was me, and he didn’t know that I had survived his failed attempt to kill me. He also confessed to who hired him. Suga was wanted by more than just a few people, and even after his death continued to rack up the charges.

I missed Mark’s funeral. Even though I didn’t know him well, I still felt bad about it. I felt like everything was my fault. If I would have just followed my sixth sense, I wouldn’t have been shot, and Mark would still be alive. I also felt like Jr was holding a grudge against me because of this. He even told me he followed the guys to the meeting, because he didn’t like the feeling of it.

When I was released from the hospital, I went back to my apartment. It was hard, knowing that I was all alone, but it was better than always feeling like I was a target. It took me a while to get back into the swing of things. After a while, I forgot all about my old life. I got a job at a local coffee shop, and I surprisingly loved it. The people were nice, and so was the pay. I even picked up a few tricks along the way. It was all smooth sailing, until one day a familiar face paid me a visit.

Jr stopped by on his walk to work one day, not knowing that I worked there. He seemed shocked when he saw me, and then suddenly sad. I took my break early that day, and caught up with Jr. The things he told me broke my heart. He had to testify against V in court. No one else would do it, and he was the only one who saw V shoot Suga. Also, as an undercover officer, he also had to testify his findings. It was inevitable and he knew it.

I also learned the reason Jr avoided me for so long. He felt guilty about testifying against V, and getting him locked away for murder, that he felt I would hold it against him. He knew that V and I were close, and he was afraid I would have harsh feelings towards him for what he had to do. I told him that everything was so hard to process, but the only one I had hard feelings towards was dead, and that he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Jr then proceeded to tell me about Mark’s funeral. The pain in his voice was just as descriptive as the pain written on his face. I could tell that he hadn’t properly grieved for Mark’s death, and that he was avoiding it. I wasn’t sure why he was avoiding the reality of it. I knew that Jr was a workaholic, but I never picked him as the one to use work to cover up his feelings. Although seeing Jr like this killed me, I was still happy to see him. Even after all that we had been through, I still really cared for him. He saved my life. Now it was my turn to save his.


End file.
